


Wake Me Up When December Ends

by sczrhead



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2020 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blatant stolen dialogue from a green day music video, Christmas Eve, M/M, ill tag later i have no thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sczrhead/pseuds/sczrhead
Summary: Prompt 5: We broke up last month but I already got your Christmas present. It’s too late to return it now and I know you’ll like it so I’m here on Christmas eve with the watch I got you to replace your old one that was falling apart.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, minor Dwalin/Ori - Relationship
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037517
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Wake Me Up When December Ends

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of Frodo, but they have been talking about adopting him, he is not yet in their little family. Hope that clears up any confusion that can come!

_ Thorin heard Bilbo come into the house after getting the mail, but something was wrong, he could feel it, so he got up from the dining room table where he was working and went to find Bilbo. He got to the living room and saw Bilbo sitting on the couch, he looked like he was looking at something but he wasn’t really seeing it. Thorin walked up behind him to look at what Bilbo had that he was staring at and his stomach dropped. It was an envelope addressed to Thorin with the symbol for the military Thorin talked about joining up with. _

_ “Bilbo I can explain,” Thorin started but Bilbo stood up and rounded on him.  _

_ “Tell me you didn’t do it. Tell me you didn’t please, please,” he started crying and Thorin tried his best to keep from getting frustrated, “Oh my gods, oh gods please no. Please, how can you do this to me?!” Bilbo ended up shouting. _

_ Thorin expected this, he expected all of this, but he never wanted Bilbo to find out this way, “Don’t Bilbo, please, I wanted to tell you. I just wanna-” _

_ Bilbo began walking around the couch and cut Thorin off, “I love you so much,” he said, sounding defeated. _

_ “I love you too,” he responded, “Just please, stop, listen, stop,” Thorin was trying his best to get Bilbo to listen to him.  _

_ Bilbo just kept talking, he probably wasn’t even hearing Thorin over his anxieties, “Oh gods, how could you do this to me, how could you do this to us. You didn’t do this, you couldn’t have done this,” he cried, his tears flowing and he beat against Thorin’s chest when he moved in to hug him.  _

_ Thorin became frustrated and fed up, “I thought, of all people, you would understand!” he yelled, “Why don’t you understand? I’m doing this for us! I did this for us! This is supposed to make this easier for us! For Frodo! I thought you would be proud of me! I thought, that out of all people you would be able to understand why I did this!” he shouted, before leaving the room, hearing Bilbo’s sobs and exclamations of “Oh gods” behind him.  _

Thorin stared down at the watch he had gotten Bilbo, thinking about the day that he found out that he was going to go fight in the war. He was just so sick of watching other men lay down their lives and after the attack, he found he couldn’t sit still any longer. They hadn’t spoken to each other since. Thorin had been staying with his cousin Dwalin and his boyfriend Ori, unsure of what to do next. 

He was due to ship out at the beginning of the year, this meant that if he were on speaking terms with Bilbo, they should’ve been able to spend Christmas together. The watch that Thorin was holding was supposed to be Bilbo’s Christmas gift. He had the most beat up and tattered watch Thorin had ever seen. It was basically hanging on by the sheer willpower of Bilbo and super glue. Thorin often said that Bilbo needed a new watch but Bilbo would snort and tell him that he would have no new watch unless it was the same exact brand and type as the one he had after which Bilbo would mumble and good luck finding it. It had come out that the watch that Bilbo loved so dearly, had actually been discontinued, but digging deeper, Thorin found that he had just enough connections to get another one made for Bilbo, and as many as he would like afterwards as well. 

Thorin wanted so desperately to give Bilbo the watch that he had gotten him, but aside from texting each other pleasantries, he had no idea what Bilbo was up to. He missed Bilbo so much, and while they hadn’t officially broken up, at least not to Thorin, he had no idea how Bilbo felt as well. He watched as a few days turned into a few weeks, and he still had no connection with Bilbo. Thorin continued to work out and get himself in condition for going out and fighting, he wasn’t going to let himself slip without the love of his Bilbo. 

Thorin was in the middle of doing a basic bodyweight workout in his room of Dwalin and Ori’s home when he saw his phone light up. He got up and used a towel to clean up the small bit of sweat that accumulated since he began to work out and looked down at the text. It was from Bilbo and read ‘Happy Christmas Eve Eve :)” Thorin chuckled a little bit when it got to about a week before Christmas Bilbo would start saying Happy Christmas with however many eve’s necessary in front of them. It also reminded him that tomorrow was, in fact, Christmas eve, every year since Bilbo and him started seeing each other, they would go out for dinner and then drive around the city and look at the Christmas lights. He wasn’t sure if that was happening tomorrow, and truth be told it crushed Thorin’s spirits for the rest of the day. 

‘Happy Christmas Eve Eve, my love’ Thorin stared down at the words he typed and then erased and instead sent ‘ Happy Christmas Eve Eve, Bilbo :)’

He set down his phone and sat down on the bed. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting, or when he put his head in his hands, but judging by the red marks he noticed when he got up to answer the knocks at his door, it must’ve been a bit. 

“Hey Dwalin,” he said when he opened the door to his cousin, “What can I do for you?”

“You can pick your sad ass up and go talk to Bilbo for goodness sake, “Dwalin said, walking into Thorin’s room when he stepped aside and sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, “You know I love you cousin, and I will always be here to support you. However, I am not going to sit aside and let you mope around here anymore. Ori told me that Bilbo is just as upset as you are, and the thought of that poor little man spending Christmas alone, is just heartbreaking,” Thorin just nodded along to all that Dwalin said, because for the most part, Thorin knew it was true, though he couldn’t confirm or deny the fact of Bilbo being just as sad as he was. “Therefore, our home is always open to you Thorin, but if you don’t go to Bilbo tomorrow and are still right here, well, it won’t be open to you for a while.” 

Thorin pulled a face, he knew better than to question his cousin’s word, but he didn’t really appreciate the meddling. He knew though, if Dwalin didn’t he probably would stay here until he had to leave for the military without so much as a goodbye kiss from Bilbo. He groaned, “Fine, I’ll go to him tomorrow. I have to give him his present anyway. I wasn’t sure what I would do with it if he didn’t get it.”

Dwalin smiled at Thorin’s acceptance of the deal and stood up and clapped him on the back, “Excellent, in that case, Ori’s making dinner, come down whenever you’re ready.” Thorin nodded at Dwalin as he shut the door behind him. 

The next evening Thorin went to the apartment that he shared with Bilbo. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, taking deep breaths to keep from running away as soon as possible. When he could hear Bilbo unlocking the door he felt his fingers suddenly become cold and numb as if all the blood had rushed out. Taking one more deep breath, Thorin braced himself for whatever reaction he was going to get from Bilbo. 

When Bilbo opened the door, Thorin saw his face soften looking at him, but it was still a mask nonetheless, and he could hardly blame Bilbo for keeping his emotions schooled, but he still selfishly wished that he knew where he stood. 

“Uh, hi Bilbo,” Thorin started, shifting his weight awkwardly between feet, “Happy Christmas Eve, I have a gift for you, if you would like it. I got it a while ago, and even though we are on a break or something, I still wanted to give it to you.” Bilbo’s face was still barren of any emotion, but it never hardened, so Thorin took it as a good sign and continued, “Uh it’s a new watch, I was able to find the one you like,” he pulled it out of his pocket and opened the small box to Bilbo. 

Bilbo looked down at the watch with his eyebrow raised, but when he got a closer look a giant smile burst across his face, “Oh my goodness Thorin! How on earth did you find this?” He pulled Thorin into a hug and brushed his lips on his bearded cheek. “Get inside this instant. You are going to tell me how you found this watch, what on earth you mean by us being on a break, and we’re going to talk about, well what we need to talk about.”

Thorin smiled and nodded, stepping to go inside before Bilbo put a hand to his chest and stopped him, Thorin’s smile fell a bit before Bilbo spoke softly, “I love you Thorin, Happy Christmas Eve.”

He smiled once more and brought Bilbo up for a small kiss, afterwards wrapping his hand around Bilbo’s much smaller ones and walking inside their apartment once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I should explain a little bit of what I was setting up. I had Bilbo and Thorin in America right after 9/11, and this was because of the inspiration I took from Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends music video. If you have any other questions or something wasn't very clear, of course, comment and I can explain! 
> 
> Of course, thank you for reading, you can leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. Follow my tumblr sczrhead.tumblr.com for any updates on my fics. Have a lovely holiday!


End file.
